


The Maiden and the Selkie

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Autistic Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, autistic author, it's consensusal and between 2 minors, the underage sex is between two people around 16/17 so not kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Morgana and Peregrine bond. Kes is growing up. Gyr loves Phoenix. Don't mess with people the Pendragons care aboutTHIS FIC AND THE ONES THAT FOLLOW IT ARE THE BEGINNING OF "TO THE WATERS AND THE WILD"  YOU CAN READ THEM AS ONESHOTS OR AS THE FIRST 7 CHAPTERS.





	The Maiden and the Selkie

The court was extremely worried when after her second birthday Phoenix had failed to being speaking. She was happy and healthy but she would not speak. Whispers spread that the young princess was a changeling. Anyone who Arthur heard spreading such rumors were immediately dismissed from the court. He worried about his daughter but he had no doubts that she was as wholly herself as she was at her birth. There was nothing wrong with her. She simply didn’t speak. She laughed and cried and hummed. She clearly understood what other said to her. She was smart and beautiful and cheerful. He would hear no ill about her.

“Uther would have cast her out.” Morgana told Peregrine as they strolled through the castle. Morgana still remained under guard and refused to speak with the kings, but she had developed a fondness for her eldest niece. The often walked together, guards trailing behind at a short distance.

“Of course he would have. He’d have cast us all out. Everything he tried to rid the kingdom off now inhabits the castle.” Perry laughed. “As the royal family no less. Including you.”

“Hmm.” Morgana hummed. “How are the other two?”

“Kes nearly took Sir Cador’s head off the other day. Screamed about how stupid his plan was. I’ve no idea what his plan was specifically. Something about troop movements. And through the whole thing Arthur was barely containing his laughter behind his hand. Gyr and Merlin weren’t even trying to hide their laughter. 

“Gyr wants to take Nix to the seaside. He thinks it may do her good to be away from court for a bit. I’m not sure if it will do anything for her, but it would be a nice trip for them. He loves he loves her so dearly, as though she were his own daughter.”

“I’ve seen them from my window. He dotes on her”

“Arthur says he’s spoiling her rotten as though he does not do the same with her. She’s at more council meetings than Merlin, always perched on his lap.” 

“That’s one thing I can say about my brother: he loves his children.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“I shouldn’t be here, Kes. What if your fathers come to check on you?” John urged as Kestrel gently pulled him towards her bed.

“They won’t. Come on, John. It’ll be fun.” Kestrel kissed at his neck.

“We can’t.”

“I know the spell Merlin uses to keep from getting pregnant.”

“Your fathers had Phoenix.”

“Yeah but one failure in like fifteen years is pretty good. Besides if something did happen it's not like my fathers could get that mad, Perry was born out of wedlock and Merlin was pregnant on his wedding day with me and Gyr. Come on we’ve been together for three years.”

“And you know that I love you, but you are the heir apparent, Kes. We’re too young”

“I’m nearly seventeen. Others have married younger.”

“Kes…”

“Very well, will you at least sleep here with me tonight. I’m sure we can find something fun to do.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

A delegation from Soclium in the far north arrived for a visit. It was a large group, lead by the crown prince, Leofrick, and his young wife, Ronat. Ronat was quiet and never seemed to meet anyone’s eye. Their daughter Alise, however, had become joined at the hip with Phoenix within three days, surprising both sets of parents. Apparently Alise was usually a very shy girl and it was usually a near impossible task to separate Phoenix from her fathers or brother.

Even as she played with Alise she’d look up to ensure Merlin, Arthur, or Gyr was still around and would cry out sharpy if she could not see one of them. Gyr took the pair to the gardens with Soazi on most days. The girls loved to run about the flowers and fountains.The royal garden was enclose by tall walls, ensuring neither child could wander too far. Alise waded in the fountains everyday, much to her mother’s amusement and her fathers anger. Gyr would try to magic her clothes dry again before her father found out, otherwise a great deal of shouting occurred.

Gyr did not like Prince Leofrick. Neither did his fathers or his sisters. More than once Phoenix had forced him away from herself and Alise with magic. This angered the prince as well. He did not like that a toddler could hold such power over him, but he knew better than to attempt to harm her. It would have been impossible for him to do so even if he tried. There was not a moment she was away from her family, even at night. She shared Gyr’s bed, sleeping in his protective arms. When she was smaller, before she was weaned, she’d slept between her fathers.

“You really like playing with Alise, don’t you, Nix?”

Phoenix nodded. Then, for the first time she spoke. “She’s half gone too. We fill the holes.”

While Gyr stared in amazement, unable to respond, Phoenix drifted off to sleep.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

It was late, but it was not unusual for Peregrine to walk through the castle alone at night. She liked the cool crisp air and the quiet. She could spend hours wandering the castle and its grounds before retiring for the night. She particularly liked the little used parts of the castle. She was walking past the unused Queen’s quarters when she heard sobbing coming from within.

The quarters had not been used since her grandmother Ygraine was alive. Merlin could have taken them when he married Artur, but they chose to share quarters. Peregrine could count on her fingers the number of nights that her fathers hadn't slept next to each other. Geoffrey once commented that theirs were the happiest royal marriage he’d ever seen, which was saying quite a lot, as Peregrine suspected the man was immortal.

She opened the door a crack and saw that someone was laying in the large bed, crying. She crept closer, as silently as she could. It was Ronat.  Her nightdress was torn and her arm bore a dark purple mark. 

“My Lady.” Peregrine spoke cautiously. 

Ronat rose and turned quickly to face Peregrine. She had black eye and there were hand shaped bruises on her neck. He night dress was more rag than garment. She looked terrified. “Did he send you?”

“Who? Your husband? Did he do this to you?” Peregrine tried not to sound angry. She was already preparing to punish whoever had hurt Ronat.

Ronat looked away but nodded.

“He won’t lay another hand on you. I promise.”

Ronat smiled sadly. “If only it were that simple. He wants a son.”

“He can go to hell for all I care. Do you want to give him that son?”

“No.” Ronat said softly.

“Then he’ll have to look elsewhere for a womb to carry the child.”

“He owns me. He will get what he wants, eventually.” 

“Stay here. You will be safe in Camelot. I will ensure it.” Peregrine took Ronat’s hand in her own and squeezed slightly.

“I can’t I can’t leave him.”

“You still love him?”

“I hate him!”

“Then why won’t you leave.”

“I’m a selkie. He has my sealcoat. As long as he has it I must stay with him.”

“I will take it from him. I swear to you.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Morgana was not expecting Peregrine to visit so late at night. The princess was silent, taking deep breaths to temper her anger. Then she looked her aunt in the eyes. “I’m going to need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided all of Merlin and Arthur's children are twins. Peregrine reabsorbed an identical twin early.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
